


Limitations Backstories

by Scribe_Shives



Series: The Limitations AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blind Deceit | Janus Sanders, Car Accident, Character Death, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Deaf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Death, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Patton, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Learning Disabilities, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, M/M, Mute Roman, Physical Disability, logan dyslexia, remus sanders speech impediment, sides with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: A story where all the sides have some sort of physical or Mental disability.
Relationships: Logince
Series: The Limitations AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011063
Comments: 23
Kudos: 133





	1. Roman the Mute

**Author's Note:**

> ' -indicates sign language  
" - Regular speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman always wanted to act and be an actor. But how could a mute act?

Roman had no voice. He’s mute. Though that never stopped him from loving disney movies and having the dream of acting. Though his dream was crushed when he turned 17, his dream was crushed with the realization of actors have to speak. They have lines and songs, so what’s the use of a mute who could only talk with his hands. 

Roman sat in the school auditorium looking at the stage and watching them practice for the play. The teacher had offered to let Roman be an extra, but what’s the use of being an extra when that would be all you could do. An unspeaking nobody who would never be able to act in anything. Suddenly someone sat next to him. Roman looked over and smiled at his friend Logan. 

“Hey.” Logan said and nodded. 

Roman sighed then signed to Logan, ‘hey, what are you doing here?’

“Um, well I got out of Science club early and decided to find you, I remembered that you like watching the theatre club’s rehearsals.”

‘Yeah don’t know why I do when I can never act with them.”

Logan smiled then got up and offered Roman a hand, “Could I show you something?”

Roman nodded and took Logan’s hand. They walked out together then down the hallway. They went across the school and all the way to the computer lounge. Logan sat Roman in a chair then sat down next to him. Instantly Logan went onto the computer and after several minutes he turned to Roman and smiled, “You don’t need a voice to act well.” he said quietly and pressed play on the video.

Roman watched and was inthralld instantly. He watched it surprised. There were no voices, only music. The actor acted without words and the screen just made up sentences and gave context at times. Roman smiled at Logan when it ended. 

“A silent film. No voices needed.” he said softly and smiled. 

Roman hugged him then pulled back, ‘could you help me make one of those?’

“Of course I could!” Logan nodded.

‘My house?’

Logan nodded and got up then fixed his bag. “Lets go.”

They went quickly to Roman’s, though it didn’t take too long to arrive there. Roman pulled Logan upstairs and to his room then looked around before finding a camera that had video options. ‘Could we do a fantasy based film in my backyard. I could fight a dragon and be a prince.’ Roman smiled as he signed. 

Logan smiled and took the camera, sounds perfect. 

Roman grabbed his sword then ran to the bathroom and changed into a prince costume before they went out into his yard. 

He did acting for hours, it was all in his head how the story was going to be going. He could write it down later. Though after a while he went inside with logan and they put the film on his computer for editing. 

They spent hours editing, though after awhile they had the full film with a special effect showing the dragon.    
Roman was finally an actor.


	2. Logan the Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has ADHD and Dyslexia, it has made people think he could do less than he actually can. Though he's smart overall

Logan was intelligent, really intelligent. Though many doubted him about it. But it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t formulate his ideas and get it all out onto paper. Sometimes it was hard. Nobody had ever really even helped him much. The teachers kept him back when he was in third grade saying that Logan couldn’t go to the next grade because of his slower learning. But logan was never slow, he just had a hard time sometimes. He just couldn’t get everything out. He just found it hard sometimes to read and write when so many letters resembled each other. The teachers though passed it off as he couldn’t read at all, sometimes. Logan just felt put down whenever that happened. The teacher had never noticed what was wrong though. They just complained that he couldn’t learn properly and was a distraction in class due to his constant movement. 

It has been years though, but his past still affects him. Though no he has Roman, his best friend. Roman has never pushed him or anything, not even complained about when Logan can’t sit still. Together they made Roman’s first silent film. They also help each other on homework often. Roman frequently is one of the few that understand Logan. 

Logan is a straight A student. Though it involves lots of work and pacing to think. But he is the top of his class even with all of his ‘problems’ as people say. 


	3. Virgil the Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is deaf, has been that way his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter's notes I said writing disabilities that aren't physical is hard, yeah well this one was hard for me.   
This probably is not the best written addition to this series but its fine.

Virgil was deaf, he was born that way. Sometimes he could hear certain high pitched noises but other than that nothing. He was sent off to a school for those who are deaf. Though the parents had the option to let him board there and come home only on weekends, and holidays they decided they wanted him to live at home, they’d miss him otherwise. Though at home was his least favorite place.   
Virgil sat at home on the couch in his parent’s living room. His parents in the other room, most likely talking about him, though speaking too fast for Virgil to tell. They had never gone through the troubles of learning ASL for his sake, they didn’t know any signs, not even simple ones. There was always a barrier between him and his parents. 

Virgil sighed and got up from the couch, he grabbed his phone and jacket then walked to the door. 

Virgil’s father instantly went over and grabbed Virgil by the shoulder and turned him around. 

Virgil was startled by the sudden touch. 

The father simply looked annoyed, “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” he yelled and over exaggerated the mouth movements, as if it would make a difference in Virgil hearing or not. 

Virgil glared at his father, the man who always made him feel like an idiot, like he had done something wrong. “OUT” Virgil pronounced, it wasn’t the best pronunciation, but he was trying his best. The speech therapy that his parents had him going through for years paid off, a tiny bit. He could say simple words, he knew the mouth movements, but he never knew if he was correct in how he said it. 

The father glared, “You can’t go out, you’re deaf.” He said slowly, trying to make sure his son understood.

Virgil sighed inwardly, yeah… he kinda knew he was deaf. Virgil signed ‘watch me’ then pulled away from his father and walked out of the house and down the street. He wasn’t going to spend any more time at home with his parents.

Virgil had spent time at a small park, it was empty gladly so he didn’t have to deal with anyone. Virgil did have anxiety, though it was mostly affected by people walking up behind him or suddenly grabbing him. He was able to relax for a bit before his dad came and got him bringing him home. 

Virgil spent the rest of the evening in his room scrolling through his phone silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish up Patton, Deceit now Janus, and Remus I'll get started on the actual story for this. These are kinda like the backstories, introducing the characters and what they've gone through.


	4. Remus the Speech Impaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a stutter ever since he was young, he also has adhd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this I realized both the twins have a speech disability sooooo, that's a funny thing that happened.

Remus had been hurt as a child, he was 2 when it happened. Him and his brother Roman were playing in the backyard. Their parents had to go inside for a moment. Remus climbed up the monkey bars on their playscape, swing-set. He slipped and fell to the ground. Remus’ head hit the wood chips hard. Roman couldn’t call for their parents and ran to get them. Remus had suffered some brain damage from the fall and it resulted in him beginning to stutter. 

* * *

Remus sat in his speech therapy class bouncing his leg. He paid little attention, his mind elsewhere. Sometimes it was hard to focus on his classes, though it was because of his ADHD not some unknown side effects of his brain damage. But the speech therapy classes didn’t help much. He couldn’t get rid of his stutter. He couldn’t be rid of his stutter as much as he couldn’t be rid of his hyperactivity and low focus. Remus couldn’t help it. 

He sighed walking down the hall of the school. Suddenly he was pushed to the side. “H-Hey could yo-you not?” he glared.

The guy who pushed him laughed, “S-s-s-sorry.” he mocked and smirked, “You know, most joke about people being so dumb because they were dropped on their head as a baby. But you actually fell on your head!” 

Remus glared and punched him in the face then kicked him before pushing him away and quickly walking away. He hated the bullies, always mocking his stutter. He didn’t ever care about it, sure it was sometimes annoying, but it was fine. 

Remus went through his classes, barely focusing most of the time, but he wasn’t sure what to focus on sometimes, he doodled in his notebook though the teachers got annoyed with it and told him to stop. He seemed to always be a target even when he did things correctly. Though surly he always messed up somehow. 

After school he went home, he heard his brother in his room with his friend, Logan. He heard only one part of the conversation but it was nice. Remus went to his room and wrote some more horror stories. 

Remus had fun as he was writing and playing with a stress toy in one hand as he thought. He was happy to have a bit of uninterrupted time. He watched some comedians when he lost interest and focus in his writing. Eventually he went and talked with his mom, telling her all about his day and random things he simply thought of. His mom never minded his stutter, nobody close in his family did because it was who he was. 


	5. Janus the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus was born blind, but is perfectly able to function on his own, he has a seeing eye dog named Thomas.

Janus was born blind, he could see light and shadows but that was all, just darkness. Though it wasn’t all too bad. He had a dog named Thomas. Thomas went everywhere with him, even school which Janus actually just went to the local public school that had a small program for students with disabilities. 

Janus walked down the sidewalk just on a walk to get out of the house and get fresh air. He had Thomas’ leash in one hand and his stick in the other. Suddenly he was stopped he was unsure why for a moment until he had realized someone was near them and petting Thomas.

“Mom!” a little girl’s voice called out, “Look at this cute dog.” 

Janus was quite annoyed, his dog literally had a vest and patches which he was pretty sure say not to pet the dog! He sighed softly, “Hey kid, you can’t pet him, he’s working. Also don’t pet dogs without asking.” he told her with a little bite to his voice.

The mother came over in time to hear Janus talk to her daughter and gasped, “Don’t talk to my daughter that way and she’s perfectly fine with what she’s doing!” the mother protested. 

“Excuse me! But he is my dog, I don’t want her to pet him, he is working.” Janus informed her harshly.

“Working” she laughed, “You look perfectly fine, now my kid is going to pet your dog.”

Janus was getting really angry and Thomas could tell and started growling at the two. 

“Yeah I may look ‘fine’ but I’m fucking blind you idiot, or did the dog and the stick not allert you?” he asked and waved the stick around. 

“Stop your dog from growling, he’s scaring my daughter, he better not attack us.” She replied ignoring him.

“Yeah, fuck off.” he said and started to walk again.

Thomas snapped at the air to warn them as they walked away. 

Janus relaxed as they got further away from the people. 

They went home after a little while. He took the leash off Thomas and put his stick away against the wall then walked to his room, “Mom! Dad! I’m back!” he called out then laid down in bed. 

Thomas came in and jumped up on the bed and cuddled. 

Janus could tell his Mom and Dad weren’t home currently. He sighed taking a nap. 

\--

Janus woke to heat, and the smell of smoke. 

Thomas was barking near Janus. 

Janus took a second to realize all that was happening, he quickly got up and went to his door then grabbed the handle. He quickly pulled his hand back feeling that it was burning hot. Janus felt around and grabbed a t-shirt then used it to open the door. He coughed as the door opened, the smoke was thick. He put his hand on Thomas’ head and walked having Thomas try guiding him through the flames. He tripped going down the stars and fell against the railing which was burning hot with flames, his back burned. Quickly Janus got up and went down the stairs, he heard something cracking and paused. Part of the ceiling that was in flames fell down hitting him on the left side of the face. Janus screamed at the burning. Quickly he went to the door and threw it open. Janus ran out and felt Thomas at his side. Janus sat on the sidewalk coughing but thankful for the fresh air. 

Sirens sounded nearby, the sirens of firetrucks and ambulances. Someone came over to Janus and had him stand up.

“Who are you?” He asked defensively. 

“An EMT, we’re going to take you to the hospital to treat your burns. We could call a vet to come to check out your dog too.” A soft voice replied. 

Janus nodded and let them lead him into the ambulance. 

Thomas jumped in and sat on Janus’ lap.

Janus relaxed in the ambulance as they began treating the burns he had. None were permanent other than on his back and face. But he was alright, nothing life threatening. 

He sat there as they pulled away from his inflamed home. It probably looked awful, he probably looked awful, not that he could see though. 


	6. Patton the Disabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is disabled, he has been disabled since 13. He is paralyzed from the waist down causing loss of motion and feeling there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this month is like Disability Awareness month, so that I found cool.

Patton hadn’t been born disabled with no feeling from the waist down and without the ability to move his legs. No, he had been able to walk and run around, until he was 13. It had changed when he was 13.

\--(back in time)--

Patton sat in a car with his dad, it was late at night and they were just coming back from getting some ice cream at a place out of town that sold homemade ice cream. 

“Hey Dad, maybe tomorrow we could go to the zoo!” Patton exclaimed happily. 

“Yeah, maybe kiddo. I could bearly contain myself at the thought of seeing all those animals.” He laughed. 

Patton laughed too, “Oh! You’re too punny!”

“Why thank you!”

Patton grinned happily, “Dad I miss hanging out with you.”

“Me too Patty…. Sorry I work so much.”

Patton nodded and sighed, “I’m glad we’re hanging out now!”

“Me too! Love you so much.” 

“Love you too!” 

Patton’s Dad smiled sadly and continued driving. He really was missing out on his son’s life. It saddened him sometimes realizing how much he was missing out on these days. “So what’s your favorite show lately?”

“OH!! Avatar!” Patton exclaimed. 

“That’s really nice!” He nodded smiling, in the distance he made out a lit up ferris wheel, “Hey buddy want to go to that place over there?”

“Really! Yeah.” Patton nodded. “You’re the best dad.”   
“I know I am a buddy.” He laughed softly, he got off the highway and drove on the back roads to the carnival. His phone started ringing, he grabbed it and answered without looking, “Hello, Spencer Love speaking.” He said into the phone.

Patton was quiet while he dad was on the phone, he knew not to make a noise. 

“Yeah, I’m driving right now, what is it? Mhm ok…” he nodded smiling, “sounds perfect. I’m so glad. Alright bye.” He hung up and put his phone down. He had only looked down for a second as he put down his phone and picked up his water bottle.    
“DAD!” Patton yelled out in fear. 

His dad’s head snapped up, there was a large truck speeding right towards them in their lane. He swerved away but not well enough. 

The impact was hard, a loud noise sounded, a crack, glass shattered, blood sprayed, then everything went black. 

The truck had impacted the car against it’s driver side door, the car had learched and rolled immediately into the trees surrounding the road. 

Hours passed by time sirens were coming by, a passerby on the lonely not often traveled road had seen the result of the accident. 

EMTs and Firefighters got the cars open and got Patton, His dad, and the driver responsible into the ambulances. Spencer Love was pronounced dead at the scene his whole left side crushed many cuts and he was impaled by glass, he had already bled out. The other driver was also pronounced dead at the scene. Patton Love was alive but weak, His ribs broken, the seatbelt had saved him though caused damage in order to do so. Patton was cut with many shards of glass, it was assumed he had a concussion though they didn’t know the extent of the damage until they got to the hospital. 

Later it was discovered that in the accident when the seatbelt had restrained Patton it had separated a vertebrae and broke causing it to cut Patton’s spinal cord. He was paralized. It wasn’t the paralysis that had devastated Patton when he finally woke and was told everything, no it wasn’t the feeling of nothing where his legs were, or the news he could never walk again. No, what had devastated Patton was knowing he’d never see his dad again, his father was dead. 

Patton didn’t talk to anyone for a while, he just fell into a depression. 

\--(back to current time)--

Patton laid in bed silently staring at the ceiling. His cat jumped up onto his bed and laid on his stomach. A while after everything his mom had gotten him a cat which he built up an immunity to. “Hey.” he whispered softly.

It just purred.

Patton sighed then slowly pushed himself up then into his wheelchair. It was blue and covered in various stickers from cartoons and shows, on the back of the backrest on it was a patch of the 4 elements of avatar. Patton pulled his cat into his lap then went to the kitchen, the house was all one floor so it was easy to get from place to place. He quietly got a snack of a bunch of cookies. He looked at the counter at a flyer, some support group, he sighed ignoring it. Patton rolled himself to the living room and sat on the couch. He knew what his mom thought of him, always staying home, not making friends, and avoiding people in school. She was disappointed probably. But what would Patton do? It’s not like he could run around and play games, he couldn’t be like a normal teen his age and go to parties, not that he’d want to. So he just stayed in reading comic books, and watching TV alone. Patton’s only friend was a blind guy he had met at the park once, they had a dog so Patton instantly went over. He had been with his mom who wanted him to be out of the house. But nothing came of the interaction.

Patton sat silently watching his cartoon, being drawn in and forgetting about his surroundings and worries. He relaxed a bit as he watched this pleasurable distraction of life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last back story, I am debating adding the actual story to another work and connecting it. But yeah, so soon they'll all meet YAY!!
> 
> Not sorry for the angst  
I could have made this less angsty but I didn't


	7. Notice

The main story for the series has been started

you could see below and go to it and read it 

if you'd like


End file.
